The present invention concerns a device for monitoring the hollow filter components employed to filter hot and dusty gases.
German OS 3 938 264 and European Exposure 0 433 637 disclose associating the ceramic tubes inside a filter group by group or row by row with the headers that convey the filtered gas away. The tubes rest on or are positioned under the headers. The headers are stacked along one or more planes throughout the cross-section of the filter and communicate with filtered-gas lines inside or outside the housing.
There is no way of monitoring the condition of the components or groups of components associated with the headers in known filters for cracks or obstructions for instance. The object of the present invention is a device for doing so.